


Oh Baby

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, SPN - Freeform, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: “Can I get the angstiest pregnancy announcement for Deanxreader you can create with an injured reader?”





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings: MUCH ANGST
> 
> Word Count: 1230

You stare down at the plastic stick in your hand and close your eyes. Whispering to yourself, this can’t be happening. The little fortune teller in your hand declared you positive.

After the last hunt about two weeks ago, you hadn’t been feeling well. You thought it was just the crappy motel food, but it turns out you were wrong. 

You had gotten hurt pretty bad at the hunt. Some vamp got the upper hand and stabbed you in the side with the machete you brought. Dean had come running, but you almost died. The pain was lesser now, but still there. 

You weren’t ready for this. 

You didn’t know how long you had been standing there, but it must have been awhile because Sam knocked on the door asking if he could go pee.

“Yeah, sorry, Sam. Give me a minute?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” You heard him sit on the bed and hid the pregnancy test up your sleeve hoping you’d be able to walk out of the bathroom without Sam seeing it. 

Once you open the door and start limping slightly out of the bathroom, Sam sends you a small smile and brushes past you. As you walk you realize that your side has been hurting a bit more recently, but you were out of pain medication. Before you made it out of the room you heard the toilet seat slam down and the door open again. 

“Hey Y/N?” Sam asks with a small voice. 

You don’t want to turn around, fearing what he was going to say, but you knew you had to. “Yeah, Sam?”

You look him in the eyes but he doesn’t meet your gaze. His is trained on a little pink box in his hands; it’s contents empty. 

“Y/N, what is this?”

You sigh and look down. Trying to lighten the tension up you reply with, “Well Sammy, it looks to my like a small box.” 

“Y/N.”

You shake your head and sit down on the bed near you. “I’m so sorry. I have to leave, I can’t tell Dean. He doesn’t want this. I’m sorry.” You felt your eyes sting with the tears beginning to brim around the edges. 

You stand up and walk out of the room, ignoring Sam’s protests as you make it to you and Dean’s shared bedroom. You hadn’t tried to really stop the tears, so they were now flowing freely down your face. 

You didn’t expect Dean to be in the bedroom when you walked in, still sobbing. But he was, and he was sleeping. Well, he had been until the sobs of his significant other woke him up. 

You look down and curse to yourself as you find a bag and start packing all of your things into it. 

“Hey Y/N, what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice was full of concern as he briskly stood by you, placing a hand on your upper arm. 

You shake your head and continue to pack your things away, the tears rushing down your face faster now. Dean pulls you away from the bag gently and as you face him you see the worry in his eyes through your blurry ones. 

Looking into the eyes of a man who won’t care about you this much in twenty minutes just breaks you again. Your whole body shakes as the sobs wrack your body. Dean doesn’t say anything, he just pulls you into him and you collapse willingly, wanting to just spend one last night in his strong arms. 

You didn’t know how long had passed, but you had finally stopped crying and were now just laying on the bed with Dean’s warmth surrounding you. That’s when he sees it. 

The white stick.

With a small black positive etched into the tiny screen. 

He carefully moves himself from under you and walks over to the bag you had been packing. There it sat. The thing that could make or break your future with him. 

You stare at him and will the fresh tears forming not to fall. “Dean..?”

“How long.” His jaw is set and his eyes are aimed at the ground. 

You stand up from your spot on the bed with a soft wince and walked over to him. You placed your hand on his arm, but he just tensed at your touch so you removed your hand. “I’ve only known for a few hours.”

Dean nods a bit and sighs heavily. “How did this happen?” His voice is so quiet that you don’t even think that he is talking to you. He runs his hand through his hair and shook his head, refusing to believe it.

Sniffling you whisper, “I’m sorry, Dean.” You grab the halfway packed bag off of the floor and start making your way through the bunker to leave. 

Your boyfriend of three years just stands there, and that is cue enough for you to hang your head as you walk past Sam and out the door. You manage to get all the way out of the bunker and into your car before one of the brothers comes to get you. 

“Y/N don’t leave, please.” You look up with a wet face and see Sam standing in front of your car, blocking you into the garage. 

“Sam, move. Just let- let me go.” You look at him and start to shake a bit again. When he shook his head you slammed your fist on the horn in frustration. The horn blares and Sam closes his eyes. 

“Y/N, please…. Dean doesn’t want you to leave. I can see it. You need to talk to him.”

You slump backwards against the seat of your Trailblazer and close your eyes.

Sam seems to think this is an invitation to open your door and lead your back into the bunker (being careful of your side) where Dean is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Dean, I am so, so sorry-”

You are cut off by yourself. Dean lifts his head and you see fresh tear streaks on his face. You had never seen him cry, and you never want to again. You hated this, the way he looked so vulnerable all because of you.

He shakes his head and wipes at his eyes, “It’s okay Y/N. It’s amazing.”

You look up at Sam and then back at Dean. He took it as a cue to keep talking when you collapsed into the chair nearest to you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry if I reacted badly. I guess, I- I think the problem- Not a problem! Goddamn this is hard. Y/N I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me things. This is the most important thing right now. I love you, and I want this to work. I am GOING to make this work. I just can’t process it yet.” You nod and stare at your hands clasped tightly in your lap. 

“I can go-”

Dean interrupts you and walks over. “No.” He kneels down in front of you and places a large hand over your still slim stomach. He whispers, “I want you to stay. Both of you.” 

This time the tears falling from the corners of your eye were ones of happiness as Dean stood up and placed a warm, gentle kiss to your lips. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Always and forever.”


End file.
